Falling For the First Time
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: A Naru-punch too far sends Keitaro crashing into the heart of the Chinese Amazon village, knocking out a certain purple-haired girl setting out on a journey of revenge. Inevitably, chaos and hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_Because when I have writer's block, I can still type out some lurid smut. Not sure how that works. Perhaps I will die and be reincarnated as Jiraiya someday._

_Anyway, consider this an alternate timeline where Naru kept going back on her declaration of love, and lacks her plot armor. But rest assured, she's not going to be bashed in this fic. Oh, and Shinobu is legal._

* * *

_Falling For the First Time_

By Andrew J. Talon and Anonguy

Disclaimer: I own neither Love Hina nor Ranma 1/2, and I'm not writing this for profit.

* * *

The day had started fairly normally for Keitaro Urashima. He had gotten up and gone to work around the Hinata Sou per his duty as manager, mopping the floors and checking the structural details. The old place had been through a lot but thanks to Keitaro's growing skill at repairs, it was holding together better than ever. He was especially proud of the repair work he'd done on one wall in particular. He'd been punched through it ten consecutive times, and yet each time he'd managed to repair it back to its former glory.

He sat back and appreciated it. _Heck, if I don't get into Toudai again, maybe I can become a contractor,_ he thought. He shook his head. _Come on, don't be so down. You'll get in this year for sure._

After all, he'd been working even harder with Naru and Mutsumi. He was finally getting it, really getting it!

_Repair skills are just more useful, well… Skills,_ he thought to himself, leaning back with a sigh.

"Sempai?"

Keitaro looked up and smiled as he saw Shinobu walking up the hallway. He stood up and stretched. "Ergh… Morning Shinobu-chan! What's up?"

"It's breakfast time, sempai," she said with a smile. "Oh! You're done with the wall?" She asked. Keitaro nodded.

"Yeah… How does it look?" He asked.

"Oh, it looks very nice," Shinobu complimented him with slightly red cheeks. Keitaro didn't notice her eyes weren't on the wall, given he was busy packing his tools away. Keitaro in nothing but jeans and tight, white T-shirt was a very pleasant image to the young girl's blossoming libido, an image she ogled without enough shame to stop.

"Thanks Shinobu-chan," Keitaro said with a smile, turning back to her. Shinobu averted her eyes quickly. "Hey, are you all right? You're very red-faced…"

"Ah! I-I'm fine!" Shinobu quickly said. "Just, you know, breakfast."

"Ah, okay, let me just put this away," Keitaro said, reaching for his tool box. He paused and pulled his shirt up, sniffing it. "Maybe a bath too," he added.

Shinobu's face burned bright red, her hormones surging wildly through her body. Oh, she could deny and deny her attraction all she liked, do little things, even defer a little to Naru-sempai, but this-this was like torture! Sure, she'd seen him nude before but she hadn't seen him nude knowing him for him. How kind, how pleasant, how brave…! How filled out after hard labor!

It was something all of the other tenants were noticing too, though they reacted in different ways.

"Ah, Shinobu-chan, are you all right?" Keitaro asked. Shinobu swooned as her thoughts became increasingly erotic, and she stumbled when she heard him call.

"Ah?"

"Are you all right?" Keitaro repeated. He stepped forward to check if she was all right, but as fate would have it, he tripped over his toolbox and was sent crashing into the high schooler. They fell to the floor, Keitaro on top.

"Er, sorry Shinobu-chan, really sorry-!" Keitaro started.

"Oh, it-it's all right-!" Shinobu tried. She was used to it and well on her way to enjoying it thanks to puberty.

"Er, well, I can just get off-" Keitaro said, but Shinobu's arms went around his neck.

"Y-You can lift me up," Shinobu said.

"Ah, you just have to let me up," Keitaro said. His own cheeks turned red as Shinobu pushed herself up against him.

"We could g-get up together," Shinobu suggested, with her eyes studiously away. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and she felt him stiffen. A little smile came over her face.

"Uhh... Shinobu?"

Keitaro took hold of Shinobu's shoulders, and tried to push her away. However, his clumsy hands went across her chest in the process.

"Auu!" Shinobu gasped, and pushed her chest up. Keitaro's eyes went wide.

"Sh-Shinobu, let go!"

This was the scene Naru Narusegawa came across. Keitaro's "study buddy" had come up merely to check on Keitaro. Not out of any real concern for him, of course, but to know why he was late when Shinobu had already gone up to check on him. She was certainly not bothered by the idea of her study buddy and Shinobu alone together, when Keitaro was no doubt hard at work on repairs in nothing more than a tight, white T-shirt and jeans… She lost her train of thought when she saw Keitaro on top of Shinobu. A Shinobu wriggling underneath him, as his hands were on her chest. Her train of thought went into high gear, and her eyes began to glow as red as the imaginary coals fueling her mental processes.

"Kei… Tar… O!" Naru seethed. An aura of pure rage flared into existence around her, whipping the wind into a frenzy as her eyes burned with demonic fire. Lightning crackled around her upswept hair and Keitaro felt true terror grip his heart and squeeze.

Or perhaps that was Shinobu's grip on his chest, which was becoming somewhat painful.

"YOU… PERVERT!"

In the moment before Naru's powerful fist struck Keitaro's face, he found himself thinking just one thing.  
_  
Please, not through the wall… Not through the wall-_

_SMASH._

_… Damnit… _Which was the last thought Keitaro had for a while in his rapid ascension towards low Earth orbit.

Naru huffed and brushed her hands clean. She glanced over at Shinobu, and snorted. "Well… That should teach that pervert to lay his hands on you." She paused for a moment. "Are you all right, Shinobu?"

Shinobu very, very slowly nodded as she rose. "I'm… Fine, Naru-sempai," she got out stiffly. "Thank you," she added, in a rather icy tone. Oblivious, Naru nodded and turned around.

"Well, come on, breakfast is getting cold!" She said.

"Yes, it is," Shinobu said flatly. Naru felt a chill go up her spine, and looked over her shoulder instinctively. Shinobu gave her an innocent smile, and Naru smiled back. They shared this smile for a rather long time, before Naru broke it off with a cough and headed down the hall. Shinobu followed, her gaze focused at a point between Naru's shoulder blades as though she could compel her sweater to burst into flames.

_When he gets back,_ both girls thought. _When he gets back…_

* * *

Xian Pu of Joketsuzoku, though normally she went by just Shampoo, checked her gear for the third time, before throwing her very large pack over her shoulders. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself, before turning and heading out of her house. She entered the village center, where most of the denizens had turned up to say goodbye. Shampoo's grandmother Cologne sat perched on a log. She rested on her staff and gave her beloved granddaughter a warm smile. Shampoo returned it and the feelings behind it.

"(Goodbye Grandmother,)" Shampoo said. "(When I have my revenge, I will return to you, champion again!)"

"(May the ancestors watch over you on your journey, Shampoo,)" Cologne replied. She chuckled. "(And perhaps on your journey, you might find me a good grandson-in-law, hm?)"

Shampoo smiled. "(If I find a warrior stronger than me, you can be sure I will bring him back, Grandmother.)"

Cologne nodded. "(Go on then. Good luck!)" Her expression softened. "(I love you.)"

"(I love you too, Grandmother,)" Shampoo returned with a smile. She turned walked towards the village gates, soon passing through them with a nod and smile to the Amazons standing watch. She took five long, determined steps, before she stopped at the sound of a distant sonic boom. She frowned and squinted at something in the sky, far off in the distance coming in below and to the left of the rising sun.

_What is that?_ It seemed to be rapidly growing in size.

Could it be a bird? No, it was the wrong shape…

"…aaaahhhh…"

A missile? Who would fire a missile at the Joketsuzoku? It was a death sentence, something the government in Beijing had learned through painful experience.

"…AAAAHHHH…"

And what was that sound?

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Shampoo had no time to cry out in surprise, pain or shock before the object slammed into her. There was no time to react, only time to process the fact she'd just been hit by something that felt human, and slammed by said human object right back into her village and into a small crater.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Keitaro recovered pretty quickly from his beatings, probably far better than any normal human could, but even he had to take a break for a moment after a punch like that.

_Ergh… Think I saw the space shuttle… Naru's definitely improved her punch, _Keitaro thought. His senses, one by one, provided a jigsaw puzzle of input that his brain slowly pieced together, and the resulting image was one that confused him, and filled with him dread.

For one thing, he was definitely not in Kanagawa Prefecture anymore. Not unless there was a village of tall, buxom women warriors he hadn't heard about. On the other hand, given his luck, if there was one within Kanagawa he'd have probably been hit there at least once.

For another, he had lost his glasses, shirt and shoes, though his pants were still on. Thank God for small favors.

Finally, he was apparently atop one of the aforementioned tall, buxom women warriors. And she appeared to be dead.

Keitaro's brain put this all together, and came to the conclusion that he was one hundred percent screwed. But, as this was a familiar state for him to be in, he reacted on instinct.

"Oh God-Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, please don't kill me, are you all right? I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Keitaro cried, jumping up off the girl and holding his hands up disarmingly. The village of women collectively blinked.

The "dead" girl below groaned, and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked as well, and stared at him. Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled down at her.

"Oh thank God, you're okay, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

* * *

Shampoo came back to consciousness slowly, and with a groan she opened her eyes. A dark figure blocked the sun, but it still took a moment for her to eyes to adjust. She froze when she beheld the man above her, offering her his hand with a smile.

He was not as muscular as the male warriors of her village but he was well built, speaking of a lot of hard work. His skin was unblemished save for some dust, obviously kicked up by his landing. His eyes were a deep brown, and were warm and genuinely kind, and his face spoke to gentleness. His hair was blown in the wind, and with the sun shining behind him he resembled a god.

_He defeated me. He flew through the air and beat me…_ She smiled. This delay of her revenge was not an unpleasant one.

* * *

More silence. One of the warrior women said something to another, in a language Keitaro vaguely recognized as Chinese but couldn't understand. Another warrior spoke. Soon, the entire village seemed alive with conversation, and Keitaro felt more and more uncomfortable as the girl continued to stare.

"Um…"

Keitaro jerked his head and stared as a tiny, withered old woman hopped over to the girl he'd just landed on. The girl looked at the old crone, and said something in Chinese. The old woman looked from the girl to Keitaro, and then to the trajectory he fell from. Mulling it over, she nodded. The girl nodded back, and got to her feet.

"Uh… I um… You're okay, right?" Keitaro asked.

The girl smiled at him, and cupped his face with her hands. Keitaro's eyes widened.

"Wo ai ni," she said in a sweet voice, and kissed him deeply. The village broke into loud cheers.

"Mmph?" Was Keitaro's intelligent response against the girl's soft, full lips. She broke the kiss, and then hugged his arm tightly with a happy sigh.

"H-Huh? Hey! Wh-What's going on here?" He desperately asked as the cheering and applause continued. The withered old crone smiled up at him.

"Welcome, outsider. I am Cologne, the leader of this village. What is your name?" Cologne asked in perfect Japanese.

"Keitaro Urashima?" Keitaro said, uncertainly.

"Well then Keitaro Urashima, allow me to offer you my congratulations," Cologne said.

"Congratulations? On what?"

"On defeating my great granddaughter, of course!" Cologne answered.

"But-But-But-No-I didn't mean to-That wasn't me I didn't-!"

"A knock out blow is a knock out blow," the ancient woman continued. "You have crushed Shampoo, and as per Amazon Law, you must take your spoils."

"Sp-Spoils?" Keitaro asked, as Shampoo nuzzled his shoulder.

"Yes! She is now to be your wife!" Cologne said.

"Airen," Shampoo purred, as she kissed his neck. Keitaro pulled away, but couldn't escape her incredibly strong grip.

"L-Look, I-I don't know your customs and stuff, but please, hear me out, I-I can't have a wife! I'm sure you're very nice but I-I just can't have a wife right now!" Keitaro shivered as Shampoo began to nibble on his ear. "Pl-Please stop that…"

"Ah? Well, the law is the law," Cologne said.

"Can I appeal that law?" Keitaro asked, becoming a bit frantic as Shampoo's hands began to wander his bare chest.

"It's a 3000 year old law, I'm afraid greater men have tried and failed," Cologne said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Keitaro begged.

"Hmm...If a better man defeats you and Shampoo likes it, she'll marry him instead," Cologne said.

"MY CHANCE!" Keitaro looked up and saw a glasses-wearing young man in black robes standing on a carved log that was one of several erected around the village center. He slammed a grappling hook into the top, and jumped to dramatically swing down upon Keitaro.

Shampoo let go of Keitaro, jump kicked the swinging Amazon man (which sent him flying into the distance in a very familiar way), and then hugged his arm once more in virtually no time at all. Keitaro blinked, and his head bowed as an overwhelming sense of despair began to fill him.

"Shampoo, however, must like it," Cologne said. Keitaro sniffled, but managed to compose himself. He'd been through worse setbacks, he really had, and this was just another. Even though he couldn't think of any at the moment, he was sure there HAD to be one.

"Okay… Okay… Um…" He took deep breaths, and slowly nodded. "Okay… Ah… Could you possibly help me get back to Japan?"

"But of course! We were on our way there anyway," Cologne said. "Shampoo has another honor debt to fulfill."

"Ah… What kind of honor debt?" Keitaro asked.

"She was defeated by another outsider, but the circumstances are markedly different. She was defeated by an outsider girl named Ranma, and thus she must take revenge," Cologne said.

"Ah… Revenge?"

"Yes. Shampoo must find this girl and kill her," Cologne said.

"But-But she can't kill her! Sh-She'll go to jail! We'll go to jail!" Keitaro protested.

"...You don't seem to understand what's going on here," Cologne said, in a patient voice. "Amazon Law dictates that Shampoo must pursue Ranma to the ends of the Earth and kill her."

"It's due to her honor, I understand that! But if she kills her in Japan then she'll go to jail! And so will I!" Keitaro said desperately.

"It is, as in your case, nonnegotiable," Cologne said. The old woman rubbed her chin, and then looked sideways at Keitaro. "But if you want to avoid murder…" She smiled, which brought Keitaro no comfort at all. "...She'd most certainly be delayed if she had to tend to a child."

Shampoo hugged him tightly and sighed happily.

Keitaro buried his face in his hands.

"But first, I will not have my great-granddaughter leave with her new husband without a proper send off! Tonight, we celebrate!" Cologne cried, and the village broke out into cheers. Keitaro sat down on the ground, face still buried in his hands. His wife dutifully followed, still holding him tightly.

Her wedding night was worth the extra delay. She'd make sure of it.

* * *

_I really hate FF dot net's editing. Here we go, Chapter 1 back to normal._


	2. Chapter 2

_Falling For the First Time_

By Andrew J. Talon

Disclaimer: I own neither Love Hina nor Ranma 1/2, and I'm not writing this for profit.

* * *

Several of the Amazon women surrounded Keitaro and Shampoo, and the latter reluctantly parted from the former. Keitaro gulped as he saw the looks in the eyes of the women, and looked over at Cologne.

"Ah, Cologne, what's all this?"

"Why, we begin the marriage ceremony, of course," Cologne said.

"What, no engagement?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, you are here after all," Cologne said.

"But-In my country we usually have long engagements! Up to years long!" Keitaro said desperately.

"Perhaps that's why you have so many divorces," Cologne replied.

"But-!"

"Child, are you in your country?" Cologne inquired, almost gently.

"Um… No," Keitaro admitted.

Cologne nodded, and looked to one of the warriors. "Have him properly fitted."

The Amazons converged on Keitaro as one mass and he disappeared beneath their hands.

"What? HEY! LET ME GO!"

"(Shampoo, let's go get the dress you made,)" Cologne spoke. Shampoo giggled.

"(Oh, I'm so excited!)" The two headed off with the other group of warriors.

"NO! THAT'S MY UNDERWEAR!" Keitaro shouted.

"You no needing that where you going!" Laughed one of the warriors.

"AH! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Much giggling ensued from the group of Amazons. A moment later, he emerged from the crowd in traditional Amazon attire. He looked down at his new black clothes and blinked.

"Huh?"

"It's very fashionable," Cologne said, and Keitaro jumped at her sudden reappearance.

"When, the Mao era?" Keitaro sniped. Cologne glared at him, and Keitaro gulped.

"Er, I mean it's really great and I have no complaints! Eheheheh!" The hapless manager said quickly. "So uh, what's next?"

"The ceremony, of course," Cologne said. Keitaro nodded, while his mind worked furiously on a way to escape.

_Oh man, if only I'd watched that old show Haitani and Shirai talked about, what was it,_ Macleod? He paused. _How would cutting off their heads help?_ He shook his head. _I don't have any idea how to escape! I can't fight them, I can't reason with them… Hey! That's it!_

"Er… I need to get to the bathroom, where is it?" Keitaro asked. Cologne pointed to a very modern-looking building near the village wall. Keitaro nodded. "Thank you!"

He walked, as calmly as he could, to the restroom and entered it. He looked around frantically, and smiled broadly as he saw an open window. A bit of struggle got him through it, and he fell into a sort of alley between the wall and the bathrooms. He stood up, looked around, and crept for the gate slowly.

_Okay, okay, almost out… Is there anyone guarding the gates?_ He looked up, and saw there were no guards. He grinned. _Yes!_ He sprinted through the open gates, throwing himself behind the open door and slamming his back against it. He looked back and forth and listened.

_Nobody! I'm free!_ Sure, he didn't have money to get back to Japan but the hard part was over! He got up and laughed quietly. _Free! Free! Free!_

"Nice view out here, huh?"

"GAH!" Keitaro cried, jumping several feet and landing on his ass. "OW!"

He groaned and sat up, and felt his formally high spirits plummet right into the ground. Cologne sat there, calm as could be.

"Get up, you're wrinkling your clothes," she said. Keitaro got to his feet with a sigh.

"You really shouldn't try to run. She'll only hunt you down and bring you back," Cologne said.

"But-But I just beat her by accident! I didn't mean to!" Keitaro insisted. "And we don't know each other!"

"A knock out is a knock out, I said this before," Cologne stated. "And the law is the law." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Also, my great-granddaughter is very happy about having her wedding day. I am happy when my great-granddaughter is happy. If you run off, you'll make her unhappy, and I believe I don't have to spell out for you what I will be if you run off?"

Keitaro gulped again, and slowly nodded. Cologne nodded.

"Good. For an invincible man you are quite reasonable." The old woman turned and hopped off back into the village. "Come with me."

_There's no place like home, there's no place like home,_ he thought miserably, but followed nevertheless. He was lead to a particularly ornate hut, covered in crafted woods, precious metals and emblems Keitaro couldn't begin to understand. Cologne stood in front of the door, and Keitaro copied her.

"I want to show you something important to Amazon Law and History," Cologne said gravely, and Keitaro felt suddenly solemn. Maybe this would be Cologne explaining the great history of her people? How important this was to her great-granddaughter? It wasn't like he hated her; he just didn't want to get married against his will!

"What is it?"

"Why...the place where your marriage ceremony will take place!" Cologne said cheerfully, and with that she booted him through the doorway.

"GAH!" Keitaro cried out, slamming face-first into the floor of the hut. He got back up and glared over his shoulder. "Hey! You crazy old woman!" He got up and brushed himself off. "What the hell was that?"

"Airen?"

Keitaro turned around. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped as his cheeks went a bit red. Shampoo stood there in her wedding dress, a pure red Cheongsam that clung to her curvy body, showing off her perfectly formed breasts and her flared hips underneath a knit pattern of a phoenix. The slits in her dress showed off her long legs. She gave Keitaro a warm smile.

"I… I… Uh… Um… Hi," he managed. "Um… You're very… Pretty," Keitaro blurted out. Shampoo looked over at Cologne, who helpfully translated it. In response, Shampoo blushed.

_Wow, she's pretty when she's-STOP IT! You're being married against your will!_ Keitaro shook his head free of distraction, and cleared his throat.

"Uh, look Shampoo, you're very pretty and beautiful and if I wasn't being held against my will I-I might totally marry you but uh... Well, it's just so sudden and I've never even had a girlfriend before! So uh, I don't really know how I can be a good husband for anyone..." Keitaro tried. Cologne translated this to Shampoo, who smiled happily.

"(Then I'll be your first?)" She asked, which Cologne translated. Keitaro blinked.

"My first? You mean…? Uh…" He turned red. "Er, well, yeah, but uh… I have a promised girl," Keitaro said. Cologne translated.

"(Promised girl?)" Shampoo asked.

"See when I was five, I made this promise with this girl to go to Tokyo University with her and, um, live happily ever after."

Cologne began to translate, but then paused. "Have you seen this girl since?"

"Well, um… One of my tenants… Or my study buddy might be her," Keitaro offered.

"… That is of little concern to me," Cologne said flatly. Keitaro glared.

"Well it's of concern to me! I don't break my promises, ever. And I won't break this one! Not for anything!" Keitaro declared. Shampoo stared, looking rather impressed by his show of determination, and then saddened by the translation. Cologne was silent for a time afterward, thinking, before she nodded.

"Ahhh… Did you actually promise to marry her?"

Keitaro blinked. "Well, um… No, I didn't but-"

"Then there's no reason you can't marry Shampoo, is there?" Cologne asked pointedly.

"But I-"

"You promised to meet her in college. And 'Live Happily Ever After'," Cologne said, a small smirk on her lips. "You never exactly proposed to her."

"Well not but-"

"Then you can marry Shampoo guilt free," Cologne said. "Have no fear, she will be a loving and affectionate wife."

"But I-!"

"(It is alright, it was one of those silly childhood promises,)" Cologne said to Shampoo. Shampoo frowned. Cologne smiled.

"(You don't have any objection to him going to Tokyo University and meeting this girl, do you?)"

Shampoo instantly brightened. "(Not at all! It's good he wants to be a scholar.)"

"(A fine husband indeed, Shampoo,)" Cologne said. "(Why look, he's shedding tears of joy!)"

"Why me?" Keitaro sighed as tears poured down his cheeks.

Shampoo glomped onto Keitaro again, and the hapless ronin allowed himself to be pulled down to sit at a small table in the center of the hut.

"By the way, will you fetch me some of that tea?" Cologne asked, indicating a fancy tea pot in the center of the table. Keitaro sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled, picking up the tea pot and pouring a cup for the old woman, though Shampoo never once let go of his arm. Cologne nodded, took the cup, and drank of it. When she was finished she looked at Keitaro.

"You're welcome," she said. Keitaro blinked.

"… I'm welcome?"

Cologne smiled wryly as Shampoo's grip on his arm tightened. He blushed when her breasts pushed against him.

"… What did I do?" He asked.

"By serving me the tea, you expressed gratitude for my raising my Great Granddaughter to be a fine woman for you to take as your wife."

"… So I just married us," Keitaro said flatly.

"Yes. And may your union be fruitful and happy," Cologne smirked.  
_  
Damn she's good…_

"Witch," Keitaro growled. Cologne cackled.

"Call me Grandmama! Ahahahahaha!"

* * *

_Sucks to be Keitaro? Well, we'll see._


	3. Chapter 3

_Falling For the First Time_

By Andrew J. Talon

Disclaimer: I own neither Love Hina nor Ranma 1/2, and I'm not writing this for profit.

**Author's Note: Lemon Chapter! You have been warned! Don't go crying that you weren't warned, because you were warned! WARNED!**

* * *

After that, it seemed like the whole village turned out for a feast. And what a feast it was-Keitaro didn't think he'd ever seen so much food in one place. Nor did he think he'd ever eaten so much. The drinks were fantastic; though none of them seemed alcoholic they left him feeling very warm. He even began to enjoy himself a few times, but he caught himself when he thought of the Hinata Sou, his friends… Naru…

Shampoo ate quite a lot herself, and always treated him with a smile or a laugh, both of which Keitaro had to admit he didn't mind: Nor her hugging him or being pressed up against him as the sun set and the village was illuminated by a mix of fire and electric lanterns.

Another part of him really didn't mind that, and he flushed bright red when, during a hug she pressed flush against him She froze, obviously at feeling his hardon, and Keitaro closed his eyes, instinctively expecting a punch or a shriek.

When nothing happened he opened his eyes back up, and saw Shampoo's face was flushed as well. She smiled warmly as her eyes became half-lidded, and she kissed him.

"Mmm…" She hummed happily, pushing up onto his lap and wiggling her bottom. His resulting gasp at her warm weight against him allowed her tongue access to his mouth, and he moaned as hers tangled with his. He felt two hard points pressing into his chest.  
_  
Nipples… Oh God her nipples…  
_  
"Nngh…" His hands rested on her thighs, and as she shifted they went up, slightly underneath her dress. He sucked in a breath as he found no underwear over her hips.

"Oh my…"

Keitaro tensed and slowly looked over at Cologne, who was watching the couple nearby. She smiled. "I think I'll leave you to consummate the marriage…" She said something in Chinese to Shampoo, and the purple-haired girl nodded. She stood up, took hold of Keitaro's hand, and dragged him to a nearby house.

Keitaro had little choice but to follow. She was much stronger than he was, after all, and unless he could pry himself from her he couldn't escape: Which seemed rather unattractive a prospect right now, but the Hinata Sou got his brain back into gear.

_Damnit, I should have tried to slip away while the party was going on,_ Keitaro cursed silently. Once inside the dimly lit house, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Shampoo, look, I-You're really nice, and I'm sure you've got a lot of good qualities but I-OOF!"

She had gently pushed him against the wall of the room, and he'd slumped down, sitting with his back to the wall.

"Ow… Shampoo, what was that for? Look, what's going…" He trailed off abruptly as Shampoo reached up to the collar of her dress, and undid the fasteners. Without a care in the world she let the dress fall to her feet.

"On… I…" Keitaro stared intently, his eyes going over every inch of Shampoo's beautiful naked body. Seeing women nude by accident in the Hinata Sou was one thing-A girl stripping for HIM was something else.

Smiling now that she had his complete attention, Shampoo walked over to him. She sat down between his legs, and reached down to pull his shirt up and off him. Keitaro didn't resist.

"You're beautiful," Keitaro murmured. Shampoo smiled back and wrapped her arms behind his neck before she pressed herself up and kissed him. "Mmm…"

Keitaro's hands slid up to her breasts. She moaned happily into his mouth, and pushed herself against his palms.

"Hnn... Keitaro squeezed her breasts a few times, testing their firmness and enjoying the sensation. He opened his mouth against her lips and brushed his tongue over them. "Mm..."

All this was from hentai doujin he'd read. He didn't know if it would actually work. But Shampoo let out a few soft hums of encouragement as she opened her mouth, welcoming him. He pressed his tongue inside her mouth and met hers, and clumsily but enthusiastically they wrestled. With his hands, he began to fondle Shampoo's breasts. He was still very cautious and very slow, in all his actions.  
_  
Don't want to hurt or offend her…  
_  
Even though he had only knocked her out when he'd fallen from low orbit, Shampoo enjoyed the gentle care he showed her breasts. She liked his kindness, and found her affection growing for him.

"Nnn…" Her hands slid down his bare chest, lightly running her fingernails over him. She was pleased at the hiss he made, and her fingers found the hem of his pants. She slipped her hands inside, and took hold of his member. Keitaro stiffened and let out a little gasp.

"Haa…!"

Shampoo giggled and kissed him again, as she began to stroke him. Even if she was a virgin, that didn't mean she was ignorant. She broke the kiss on his lips and nuzzled his neck, before moving up just a little to nibble on his ear with a soft sigh leaving her lips.

He moaned at the attention, and applied more pressure to her breasts. He tried different things to see what she liked, from lightly pinching her nipples to rubbing them with his palms. Shampoo was quite liberal in that regard, as it seemed any touch made her happy. For her own part, she played with Keitaro's cock, enjoying how it felt in her hands.

"Ahh… Shampoo," Keitaro murmured. She kissed him again. His hands slid down her sides, reluctantly parting from her breasts. They went down her stomach, an action that made her shiver. She pulled away from the kiss, and turned his neck with hungry, wet smacks between biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

"Ah!" Keitaro gasped out. It hurt, but it seemed to go straight to his dick, and he groaned in pleasure. His hands reached her sex and his fingers clumsily but gently explored. Keitaro could feel how wet and hot she was, as his fingers explored her sex.

"G-God Shampoo..." He slid a finger inside her, and she moaned, squeezing tightly around him.  
_  
I can barely move it… It's so tight…  
_  
"Ahn," Shampoo moaned softly, her ministrations on her new husband slowing. Keitaro licked her cheek and nuzzled her face as his hands went to work. One moved back up to her breasts, while the other slowly began to finger her.

"Ahh...ah...ah..." She kissed him again, and sucked on his tongue. Her full lips felt really nice doing that.

Searching his memory for hentai doujin, he managed to recall one, and he began to stroke the top of her tight pussy with his middle finger.

"Hh!"

"Nnsss…" Keitaro hissed as Shampoo's hands moved to grip his shoulders. Her breathing was quicker now, and her hips were beginning to move with his hands movements. She was getting wetter and wetter, which just made Keitaro go faster. His finger slammed in and out of her, as deep as he could manage, his hand bumping her now exposed clit. She sucked in a deep breath, and then let out a moan, followed by another one. She began rolled her head back slightly, and continued to moan lustily. It was an incredible sound to Keitaro's ears, the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

"Hnn…"

She stiffened up all over, and then he felt her tighten around him in pulses as her moaning reached a crescendo. Keitaro groaned in response, and kept his fingers going, fast enough an audible schlicking sound could be heard in the small room.

Shampoo let out soft, passionate cries as she came, her pussy letting loose a torrent of her juices as her chest heaved with her deep, desperate breaths. Afraid she might lose her balance, his other hand left her breasts and went around her waist to steady her as his fingers kept thrusting inside her.

"Ahh...ahh..." She ran her fingers through his hair, and stroked his back, panting softly and whispering a few things in Chinese to him. He didn't know what they were but they sure as hell sounded sexy. He nuzzled her, and gave her a kiss of his own.

"Mmm…" Shampoo broke the kiss and nuzzled him, before s he ran her fingers through his hair, and stroked his back, panting softly. She pulled away, and then lies back with her legs apart. She then held up her arms, welcoming him with a warm smile. Keitaro crawled on top of her, and kissed her deeply. He wrapped his arms underneath her and pushed inside, moaning loudly into her mouth. He had no real idea what he was doing, his hentai knowledge was gone. All that was left was instinct.

"Ohhh…" Keitaro moaned.

"Mmmm..." Shampoo spread her legs wider for him, her breathing deep and heavy as she felt him open her up.

"Nngh…" Oh man, just being inside her was enough to make him want to cum. But in a flash of intelligence outside of his instincts, Keitaro realized that he still wanted to make his new wife feel good. So, with that in mind, he committed all of his infamous determination to perfect control of himself.  
_  
Baseball… Baseball… Baseball…  
_  
"Ohhh…" He moaned again and pushed in as deep as he could. Shampoo rested her feet up on the backs of his calves, and her toes curled when she felt his hips meet hers.

"Aiyahhh…"

"Haa…" Keitaro braced himself and slowly pulled out of Shampoo about halfway. He took a deep breath, and pushed back in. He repeated the motion at a slow but firm pace. Granted, she'd taken him slamming into her from reentry without any trouble but it was in his nature to be gentle.

"Aiyah… Ahhh…" Shampoo was happy. Even though she couldn't speak to him, she could understand what he was doing with his slow, careful movements. She was enjoying herself immensely, as his repeatedly invading tool stimulated her to the point that she began to drool.

"Ai-Airen," she moaned loudly. Keitaro shivered.  
_  
Baseball… Shampoo… Baseball… Shampoo…!  
_  
Feeling himself losing the battle for control, his hands went to work on Shampoo-Squeezing her breasts and rubbing her clit as his thrusts became faster and more desperate.

"Haa! Haa! Haa…!"

Shampoo arched her back, her breaths becoming quick gasps. She could feel another climax building up, and it felt more intense than her first.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

His thrusts became clumsy and wild, and he gritted his teeth against his orgasm. No, don't, not yet! He desperately thought... But he could no longer resist. He kept thrusting into her until at last he gave up, and slammed himself in to the hilt as he came. "Sh-Shampoo! UNGH!"

Shampoo thrust herself up against him when he came, and his still rapidly working fingers finished the job. She let out several loud cries as she came all over his cock and fingers, her legs quivering and tensing as the pulses ran through her. Her mind blanked as the blissful sensations all ran together, and her grip tightened around him.

"Uwaahhh! Ahh! Ahh!"

"Sh-Shampoo… Ahhnnn…" Keitaro slumped on top of Shampoo, smiling widely as he panted for breath. "Haa… Haa… Haa…."

He felt her lips on the side of his head, his neck, and his shoulder not long after, while her hands went through his hair and up and down his back. Keitaro turned his head and smiled at her, returning her kisses with equal gentleness. His hands roamed over her curves, and she sighed softly.

_Did I really just have sex with this beautiful girl?_ Well... If it was a dream, he wasn't going to complain.

Shampoo rested a while longer before she gently pushed him off, and got up. Keitaro blinked and watched her get up. "Shampoo?"

She smiled at him, and knelt down between his legs. Her gaze went to his slick cock, as did her hands, and she began to stroke him back to hardness. Keitaro hissed in a breath.

"Ah… Sh-Shampoo, wait, I'm… AHN!" He stiffened and his jaw dropped as Shampoo shot him a sexy smile before going down on him. "Oh GOD!" If this was a dream, he was starting to hope he wouldn't wake up.

She proceeded to give him a long, vigorous, and deliciously sloppy blowjob...all in an effort to get him hard again… And it began to succeed, quickly.

"Mmm..." She treated him to the sight of her head bouncing over his lap and her rosy lips slid up and down his pole a few moments more before she sat up and crawled over him. Her hands on her chest, she lowered herself down onto him, taking him in completely. "...Ahnn..."

"Ahh... Shampoo..." Keitaro groaned and reached up to hold her hips. She moaned something in Chinese, before she set about setting the pace. She was slow at first, but soon she built herself to a hectic, wild pace, bouncing herself up and down on his cock like a jackhammer.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" He tried to keep up with her, but clearly she was in much better physical shape. So instead, he reached up to fondle her breasts as she bounced up and down on him.

Her gasps came out as short, loud barks as every joining brought her closer and closer to that delicious high. "...Wo...ai...ni...!"

"Ah...! Ah...!" He squeezed her breasts in time with her bouncing. "Sh-Shampoo!"

Shampoo leaned forward, growing louder, and then she leaned back. When she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes tighter, Keitaro felt her pussy clamp down. His eyes crossed.

"UNGH! UNGH!" He shot off inside her, over and over into her sopping wet pussy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She cried out something in Chinese as he began to unload into her, but kept riding him, her pussy fluttering around him to keep him hard. Keitaro gritted his teeth and slammed back into her several times with a sudden burst of strength, the sexy sight above him giving him the needed inspiration.

Shampoo arched her back and cried out again. He could feel her shaking with his every driving plunge. Keitaro gritted his teeth again and bounced her as hard as he could. He was a little afraid of hurting her, so if she showed any signs of pain he would stop immediately. However, Shampoo showed the exact opposite, when she seized up and let out a loud, long squeak as she squirted all over the base of his cock and lower stomach after several very good thrusts.

_Squirting? Holy shit, I thought that only happened in porn!_ Keitaro thought, amid the cloud of ecstasy in his brain. _Holy shit! I made a girl squirt?_

"Ah...ahnnnha..." Shampoo slumped forward and damn near shoved her tongue down his throat, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Keitaro's eyes were tightly closed, his arms wrapping around her in turn. It was the best feeling in the world, and Keitaro didn't care if this was real or a dream. It was fantastic.

"Mmm… Mwah," Shampoo gasped softly as she broke the kiss, and kissed his cheek. "Wo ai niii…"

"Ah... I really like you, Shampoo... Um… Wo ai ni…?" Keitaro offered. She smiled, and nuzzled him.

Keitaro sighed, and closed his eyes as he felt his exhaustion begin to take him.

_Why me?_ He thought, though whether it was in resignation or genuine curiosity he didn't know.

* * *

_Next time, the return to Japan. And some flashbacks by the Hinata Honeys._


	4. Chapter 4

_Falling For the First Time_

By Andrew J. Talon

Disclaimer: I own neither Love Hina nor Ranma 1/2, and I'm not writing this for profit.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

The Hinata Sou was a nerve-wracked madhouse, as every tenant's mind was on one thing: Where was Keitaro?

"Su, is that Keitaro detector working now?" Shinobu asked desperately. Su typed furiously on her laptop, her face deeply frowned. All of the tenants were gathered in the living room, all anxious and showing it to various degrees. Shinobu, naturally, couldn't stay still as she paced and fretted and went about the room. Naru was standing in the corner, avoiding the gazes of everyone else. Mutsumi was passed out on the couch, lying next to Kitsune who was keeping herself calm through long years of experience. Finally Motoko was sitting on the arm of one of the chairs, perched as she meditated with a knit brow.

"Su knows he landed in China, but cannot extrapolate from there," Su said. "Satellite jamming has been making things difficult. Have had to launch a few kill sats."

"Kill sats?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes. Don't worry: Chinese assume it Americans, no harm done!" Su said brightly.

Not stopping to worry about the fact Su might be setting World War III into motion, Shinobu returned to doing what she'd been doing for the last week: Fretting and glaring at Naru.

"How could you do this? Who knows where he is!" Shinobu snarled.

"He's survived worse!" Naru said shortly, as her own nerves frayed almost beyond recognition. "Don't put this all on me!"

"You _did_ punch him into China, Narusegawa-sempai," Motoko said in a cold tone from her position on the couch. "Much further than he has ever gone before."

"He was molesting Shinobu!" Naru defended herself.

"If I needed help, I'd have _asked!_" Shinobu hissed. Kitsune reached up and laid a steadying hand on Shinobu's shoulder.

"Just calm down, Shinobu," Kitsune said. "Getting upset won't help."

"I don't think staying _calm_ can help us out much now!" Shinobu replied.

"Look, if Su can't find him, we know where he landed and we can get there without any problems," Kitsune said calmly. "But until we know more, we can't just go running off… Again," she said quietly.

"He hasn't called us! Isn't that a sign of something being wrong?" Shinobu demanded.

"Or the fact he landed in rural China and has to hike out somewhere there's a phone," Mutsumi said as she sat up. She smiled at the other tenants. "Oh my, I passed out again didn't I?"

Naru wrung her hands. "Yeah, see? W-We can just go after him if we really need to!"

"Then why not _now?_" Shinobu demanded, shooting a deadly glare at Naru. Naru glared back angrily.

Motoko sighed, and closed her eyes to resume meditation. Inside she was gripped with just as much worry as the other girls, but like Kitsune she did not wish to show it. She was the strong one, after all.

Her mind drifted as she listened to the arguing go on, back to two days ago. The sexual tension in the house had been growing and growing, and Naru's continued denial of her feelings had allowed the feelings of the other tenants to come out. Each had decided to approach Keitaro in their own way.

* * *

"Urashima, I require a training partner for today. Join me on the roof," Motoko said.

"W-w-why the roof? I just done patching the holes in it the other day," Keitaro said.

"Because I am training and I require a partner. Unless you'd prefer to begin the training right here?" Motoko partially unsheathed her sword, a threatening look in her eyes.

"No! No! Just promise that you won't do anymore damage to the house." Keitaro sighed, and thought to himself, "It won't do any good, but if she starts chasing me around, the damage will be too much even for me to repair. Why me?"

He got to the top of the roof some time later. Motoko stood on top of the roof without her sword.  
"Urashima, you did train at some point in your family's martial arts, did you not?" She asked.

"Just a little, I wasn't very good at it." He replied, being a little too modest for his own sake. But then, he couldn't brag at being any good either.

"Well, I need help with my hand to hand combat training, and it is better to do so with a partner than alone," Motoko said. She assumed a stance. "Teaching is said to be just as effective a means of learning as being taught. We will put that to the test."

"Experience is the best teacher, isn't that what they say?" He thought to himself, before nodding. "I understand, please go easy on me, I'm not really in practice."

"I understand. We will start with very simple grappling maneuvers," Motoko said. "I will trap your arm and force you to the ground. Then, you will do the same to me."

"That sounds easy enough," Keitaro answered, glad that he might finish this practice session without being sent flying and new damage to repair. "We just have to be mindful of the edge of the roof and..." he trailed off and looked over towards the left side. "...over there, I just patched a couple holes there the other day."

"Of course," Motoko said. "Now, attack me."

_Even if it sounds like it'll be easy, this is still like attacking a tiger that's in a foul mood. _He shook the thought away and complied with the request, throwing a sloppy punch that should be easy for Motoko to catch.

Motoko caught it, looking annoyed. "No, I said _attack_ me."

"How are we supposed to train if you don't put the needed effort into this?"

"Sorry sorry. I confused training with relaxing." Inwardly, Keitaro was crying in terror, this was going to hurt. "Let me try again." He took a lose approximation of a horse stance, before throwing a better punch, sharper, cleaner, more compact. It was night and day between the two.

Motoko caught it and tripped Keitaro forward. In the same motion she fell on top of him as his back slammed into the roof.

"Oof..."

Keitaro resisted the urge to blush with her on top of him, though a small part of his mind didn't mind it at all.

"Nice technique."

"Thank you," Motoko said. Were her cheeks also red? She got off him and onto her feet quickly.

"Now, you will do the same to me."

Keitaro nodded after he got to his feet. Sounded easy enough. "Understood."

Motoko attacked, throwing a quick punch that was difficult for Keitaro to catch, but not impossible.

"Ah!" Keitaro closed his eyes and managed to awkwardly catch the punch. He had to open his eyes first before he could think to follow up with the sweep. It was clumsy, a little sloppy, but he was still trying to be considerate not to injure Motoko accidentally with any possible bout of ineptitude.

"Oop."

Motoko gave him a flat look, still on her feet. "Urashima... If you are afraid of hurting me, don't be. I am very tough and have taken worse blows without trouble. I want you to let loose. I am your enemy, take me."

"... Down," she amended quickly.

"Sorry." He said, not quite feebly, more in contemplation. "It's no good, I can't worry about her too much. It doesn't help I fliched either." He stood straighter, and tried to stand with confidence.

"Let me try again, Motoko-san."

Motoko nodded, and threw another punch.

"Don't flinch." It was a simple thought, but the confidence swell allowed him to catch the punch without the scream of primal terror that accompanied the first one. "Now, take her... down." That last thought was a little disturbing, but he complied, performing the sweep with more force, leveraging Motoko off her feet through an unknown to him reserve of strength. The two landed, Keitaro on top, the thud of them hitting the roof not registering over the rush of adrenaline he received.

"Haa..." Motoko shivered, and licked her lips. Her eyes darkened. "Very good," she murmured softly.

"Thanks." Keitaro caught his breath, and tried not to think about the position they were in. If anyone saw them...

"Hm... Let's do that again," Motoko said softly. She pushed up against him, as though to get to her feet: Though she sure seemed to be doing it inefficiently.

Keitaro failed to notice, as he was more focused on trying to live up to Motoko's expectations as a sparring partner. Though one could wonder if this was the kind of "sparring" she had in mind.

"Well... That is much better," Motoko said, after they'd practiced the move several times. Her cheeks were red and she was breathing a bit harder than usual. "Now, let's move on to blocks."  
She removed her top and tossed it aside, leaving her in her chest wrappings as far as her modesty was concerned.

"W-w-w-wait! Why are you doing that?" Keitaro immediately became alarmed at this development, his concern that Motoko was ill vanishing as he was now in the familiar territory that ended in pain.

"I am hot and sweaty," she said. She looked at him. "You can take your shirt off as well, if it makes you more comfortable."

"No need to overheat yourself," she added, eyes boring intently into his own.

"This... this is a dream. I must be asleep at my desk right now." He thought to himself, even as he removed his shirt mechanically due to a combination of two very different fears.

"Good," Motoko said. She looked away and took a few deep breaths, which did some interesting things to her chest. It made it so he missed the blush on her face.

"Now... Blocks. Remember, do not meet force with force. Redirect the force of the blow," Motoko instructed.

"Y-yes." He replied with a slight stutter, coming back to his sense as he focused on her face. _Martial arts, martial arts..._

"We will start simple. Due a basic combo against me, and I will block it," Motoko said.

"Like a one-two?" He wanted to be sure what she wanted, and besides, he could hardly remember the basic combos.

"Anything you can remember," Motoko said. "Don't worry, just act."

"Don't think, act. Don't try, do." Keitaro steeled himself before he came forward with a basic three punch combo: a left jab, right cross, left hook.

Motoko blocked all three, but stepped forward into his punches while she did. Her chest bumped against his once, as she trapped his arm and sent him to the roof again.

"Wahgh!" He crashed into the roof without much fanfare, but he didn't miss the sudden moment of intimate contact. _Just a dream, don't think about it._

"You're still not putting the proper spirit into it," Motoko admonished him. She sighed. "What would help your motivation?"

"I don't think motivation is an issue, I just keep getting thrown off by something." He didn't want to say he was worried about someone charging onto the roof and beating him senseless, since he didn't actually quantify it beyond mortal peril. "I'll try harder, I promise."

"Urashima, in combat you have to focus on battle," Motoko said flatly. "You will not have the luxury of choosing what to keep track of." She cocked an eyebrow, and looked at the roof. She sighed. "If you are concerned about someone walking in on us..." She bit her lower lip. "I will vouch for you."

"R-really? Thank you very much." If this was a dream, it was the best one ever.

Motoko nodded. "Good. Try again."

Keitaro nodded and got into a ready stance again. Focusing, he came forward again, throwing a more forceful five punch combo: jab, cross, jab, jab, right hook, before slipping in a short middle kick at the end.

Motoko blocked them all, and moved in close again around his kick, once more bumping her chest against his as she got in his guard and flipped him onto the roof.

"Wuff!" He landed more gracefully this time, without much in the way of complaint or awkwardness. His fears abated, he was already on his feet again.

"Better," Motoko said. "Now I will try. Block." She lashed out with a combo that perfectly emulated Keitaro's own.

"Redirect! Redirect! Redirect!" It wasn't much, but the mental chant helped him focus on blocking, while not flawless, still brought him inside Motoko's guard. Emulating her too much, he copied her chest bump as he pushed her off balance.

"Oof," she grunted, and fell. She reached out and brought him down with her.

"Whoa!"

He heard a tearing sound.

"... You tore my hakama," she said quietly, staring up into his eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He panicked again, now afraid she was going to be mad at him.

"It is all right," Motoko said softly. She pushed him off her, and rose to her feet. She then turned around, revealing the rip went right down the side of her hakama, exposing a bit of her leg.  
"But it would be awkward to train in it," Motoko concluded, and proceeded to bend over as she pushed her hakama off.

Keitaro's brain froze, caught between the joy of a near naked girl before him and the conditioned fear that pain and misery was going to be visited upon him. Wordlessly, he fell back to the roof with a stunted thud.

Motoko sighed. _Typical._

Well, maybe she should blame herself. She'd obviously conditioned him to have that reflex, before she'd grown attracted to him.

Well, in that case she'd have to recondition him. She knelt down and lightly smacked his cheek.

"Wake up, Urashima."

"Uuuhhh, wha?" Keitaro's brain came back to life, returning him to a fugue state of consiciousness. "Wha' happen?" Speech centers currently were still in repair, sad to say.

"You have seen me nude before, Urashima," Motoko reminded him with a dark, cute blush. "Being in my underwear shouldn't be that big a shock."

"Ah, 'ats 'ight. 'ats 'ight." He mumbled as he got to his feet, almost ghost like. "M'toko-an, 'M ok. 'ets cont'nu." Belying his speech, he snapped into a stance. Even if he couldn't talk right, some parts of his mind were working fine.

Though not all, otherwise he might have noticed the wet spot on Motoko's panties. She resumed her stance.

"You attack now," she said.

"M'kay." He came forward again, a little slow, but he managed to throw a decent series of punches, before snapping a left high kick off a right uppercut. Some of his training was bubbling below the surface it seemed, with his usual worrywort self not cognizant enough to pull it under, it came roaring out.

Motoko had to work harder to block his strikes, but not so much she was concerned. She had been training non-stop since childhood. But it played into her plans, as she allowed one of his flat palm strikes to brush over her chest.

"Good. Faster," Motoko said, her voice slightly husky.

"A'ight, a'ight." He came foward again, showing an improvement in speed as he flowed into his strikes. Focused on the task before him but not all there mentally, he was doing better than he should have been. But it was still high beginner level, and something he would take pride in if he understood what he was doing.

Motoko spun around one of his strikes, bumping her ass up against his crotch for just a moment. She slid against him as she moved to his side, and launched a kick at his ribs.

While the sensation registered in a part of his brain, Keitaro unexpectedly used the bump to move himself back into position to catch the kick from Motoko. Like a machine, Keitaro pulled her to the ground, with him on top.

"Haa... Very, very good," Motoko said, her voice low and sexy.

"Mm." He grunted and rested his face close to her. So very close. "M'o'toko-ch-an." He managed to force out, his mental fog clearing a little. "Pretty." Then he thought all the girls of the house were pretty in a way, but his mouth wasn't up for his foot in it, so it went unsaid. But still, so very close, to something good/bad, depending on the viewpoint you took.

_Come on, come on, _she mentally chanted_. Kiss me already, I'm in my underwear underneath you!_

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS PERVERTED BULLSHIT!" And like that, the moment was ruined forever. Keitaro looked over his shoulder into a megaton punch that sent him flying off the roof. He started skipping along the ground, digging up divots as he went.

"OOOH, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT PERVERTED SLIME!" Never let it be said that reality can interfere with someone truly enraged to the point where they're on the verge of convulsions.

Naru was unhappy, though whether it was because Keitaro was being a pervert, it wasn't, or that he wasn't being a pervert with her, it was, was left to the air.

Motoko began to think of every way she knew to kill someone, from the quick and painless to the slow and painful.

"Naru-sempai, that was... Unnecessary," Motoko managed in a reasonably calm voice.

"I was retraining him in hand to hand combat. My clothes got torn so I elected to continue training without them," she explained.

"You.. you really expect me to believe that Motoko-chan?" Naru said with disbelief, forgetting in her myopic rage that Motoko routinely smashes Keitaro's shit in whenever they spar. Or he infuriates her, which was often.

"Am I not capable of defending myself against him if necessary?" Motoko asked flatly.

"I... I supose you are." Naru was surprised at Motoko's defense of Keitaro, especially since Motoko was usually right along side her with the pervert smashing. It should be noted that Naru Narusegawa is not an evil girl, nor stupid. She is simply a somewhat vain girl done in by her prejudices and habits. We try not to hold that against her... much.

Motoko pulled back on her clothing, hoping Naru hadn't noticed the wet spot on her panties. That would not do at all.

"We will continue to train, Narusegawa-sempai," Motoko said in a tone that would allow no argument. "And if he does something I do not want him to do, I will deal with it myself."

"Ah... ok." Naru didn't want to fight about this, and she should really trust Motoko to take care of herself. But then, what if Motoko _didn't_ want to take care of herself? That thought bothered Naru a bit.

Okay, a _lot._

"Oh Sempai, please don't die!" Shinobu's panicked cry wafted up to the roof, having found Keitaro's battered body in a crater.

"Oh jeeze, Su, call an amublance!" Kitsune's command followed Shinobu's cry up to the roof. "This wouldn't be that bad if he just fell."

* * *

_That's Motoko's flashback, Kitsune's is up next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_Falling For the First Time_

By Andrew J. Talon

Disclaimer: I own neither Love Hina nor Ranma 1/2, and I'm not writing this for profit.

* * *

Kitsune observed that Motoko was also shooting Naru glares when she was sure she wasn't looking. Trained demonslayer she may have been, she wasn't the best at concealing her emotions. No, that was Kitsune's forte, understanding and reading people and knowing just how to keep herself from being read in return. It was second nature to her, a mask.

However, given who was on her mind right now, she couldn't help thinking of how she'd allowed the mask to drop with Keitaro before he'd been punched to China.

* * *

Keitaro groaned and rolled his shoulders as he sank into the hot water of his bath. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "What a day," he mumbled.

"Yosh." Kitsune peered from behind the wall; everyone was busy so she should be able to slip out there with him for a bit. Hopefully without a Naru-block or him ending up with dirt in his lungs again. "Okay, just take it slowly with him. Lead the horse to water, and leave him wanting to drink." She cut a pose, and laughed.

She was undressed quickly after the small bit of self encouragement. "Heya Manger-han, need you back washed?"

"Oh, sure Kitsune," Keitaro said with a smile. His eyes shot wide open after a minute. "Wait, what? Kitsune, wh-what are you doing in here?"

He shrank back from her, his back hitting the far end of the tub.

"You looked lonely, so I thought I'd give you some company." She finished with a small, but wholesome smile.

"Uh, er, um, I-I uh, I'm... Uh..." His brain had trouble focusing on her words, his eyes were concerned with other things.

"Like what you see?" Kitsune laughed, popping one eye open to look at him slyly. "If I minded you looking, I would be covered up." She then smiled evily. "But that wouldn't be fair now would it?"

"F-Fair?" Keitaro squeaked.

"Your eyes aren't the only ones roving." A glint appeared in her eye, and she smirked. "Even though I can't see it, there are plenty of other goodies to take in!" She finished cheerfully, almost jovially, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I uh..." He closed his eyes tightly. "Kitsune, what do you want?" Yes, that's it, as long as he can't see her he should be fine. What was she going to do, hop into the tub with him?

"To talk, though if you had other ideas, I'm all ears." She daintily hopped into the bath with him. Even if he couldn't see it, she needed to keep that feminine allure and mystique going. "I won't bite... hard."

Oh man, oh man, okay breath, breath, breath, focus... This is a trick, right? Right! She wants something from me, I just need to keep my eyes shut and not respond! Yeah...

"Okay, t-talk," Keitaro said quickly.

Suddenly, she was by him, whispering in his ear.

"You know, if you keep your eyes closed, you can't keep a comfortable distance between us." She blew on his ear for effect.

Keitaro's eyes snapped open and he instinctively turned to see the source. His nose brushed her lips as his face turned bright red.

"Chu~" She kissed him on the nose. "Don't worry, I'll behave if you will." To show she was serious, she stepped away from him.

"I uh... Uh... R-Right..." Keitaro managed, his hands going underneath the water to cover himself out of reflex.

Must not pass out... Must not pass out... But his nose was already bleeding even as he forced his eyes up to hers.

"My my, such a shy boy." She said with a certain resigned shrug in her voice as she sat down into the bath finally. "I suppose it's our fault, really. We all have our ideals of modesty and propriety and you pay for it every time." She was unexpectedly honest about that.

"Well, um... It doesn't help that I keep messing up," Keitaro said.

"But... Um... Thanks."

"That's what's so unreal about you. Even when it isn't your fault, you still take the blame for us." She blew out a sigh and leaned her head back, before she looked at him with a wicked glint. "I guess that's why we're all so hot and bothered for you. You're like something out of a dream, so innocent and pure." She cackled. "So corruptible if we were inclined to that."

"But look at you, no longer an awkwardly skinny nerd, you're filling out. Becoming more of a man, and I suppose we ladies love our hunks."

Keitaro had developed a little wariness about Kitsune's motives through long, hard experience, but right now she felt entirely genuine.

"Well, um, ya know... Wait, we're all?" He asked.

"I'm not surprised you haven't noticed." Part of his charm, she wagered. "Shinobu moons over you like you're a pop idol. Su has talked nonstop of taking you back to Mol Mol. Motoko took you to the roof and stripped for you, which wasn't easy to get her to admit to. Mutsumi, whenever she's around, is almost as forward as I am. And as for Naru, well, you've heard of tsundere right?" She left herself out, as bait. Maybe he'd take it, but that information was important to part.

"... And you?" Keitaro asked, restoring partial function to his brain by closing his eyes tightly.

"From day one, you've intrigued me, for purely unphysical reasons. Money is a powerful things, and money can make you powerful friends. But while you're wary of me, you don't treat me like I'm something for you to hump and hop on to the next one." Her voice faltered a little. "It's hard, maintaining that vixen attitude without feeling like a horrible slut. To talk to people and promise them my body, because no one would think about my heart." She bit back a sigh and chuckled sadly. "Listen to me, getting all emotional like this." She opened both of her eyes. "But that is getting too deep. The point is, Keitaro, you are attractive to me, and not because I can get a cheap buck from you. It's because you never make me feel like I'm not a woman, ever. And... and that's more than enough for me."

"... So... What do you want me to do?" Keitaro asked quietly, the serious tone of Kitsune's voice clearing his mind. He looked intently into her eyes.

"To remember, that if you need me, I'll be there. For anything, even if it is to give you my body for a night. I promise you that much Keitaro." She stood up and stretched. "I'll always be your friend, and even as much as I want to steal you away for myself forever, I know I can't do that." She smiled, gently, beautifully. "I'll be there for you, no matter what, no matter how. There will be a time when the boy in your head becomes a man, and I will be there for you, if you want me that way."

She looked at him with one final, fragile, soulful look.

"Because this promise I'll never break."

And then she was gone, her goodbye dancing back on the breeze.

"Have a good bath Keitaro-han, you've earned that much."

Keitaro slumped back in his tub, his head spinning from his mixed emotions. Everything suddenly made complete sense, but it didn't really offer an answer to his new questions.

A small part of him suggested that he just take go for a Tenchi solution, but his heart and reason soon kicked the shit out of that part of his brain. He sat a while longer, before lifting his hands up out of the tub. "... How'd they get so wrinkly?" He mumbled.

* * *

_That's Kitsune's flashback. Su's is next. Yes I'm going through them but there is a good reason for it, which you'll see. Promise. Besides, Anonguy helped me write all of them and I thought it would be a shame to not use them.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Falling For the First Time_

By Andrew J. Talon

Disclaimer: I own neither Love Hina nor Ranma 1/2, and I'm not writing this for profit.

* * *

Su was also worried, but allowed her natural easy going nature to keep her going. After all, she was going to find Keitaro and get him home, and then… Then they could have fun!

Just like they _almost_ had…

* * *

Keitaro thought long and hard about what Kitsune had told him, and went walking down the hallways as he continued to muse.

_Kitsune... she sure has a lot of hidden depths to her._ He had been thinking about the encounter in the bath the entire time he spent in there alone, before he had come back in the house distracted. Fortunately for him, he was dressed at least, even as he wandered back and forth.  
He came up to the roof, and saw a female figure standing on the edge. Scantily clad, creamy brown skin, short blonde hair... And there was a red moon overhead.

"Is that, Amalla?" Keitaro asked himself, too far to see exactly who it was, even if there was a warning bell going off in his head. "When did she... get... here?" Wait a minute, red moon? Oh no...

The woman turned, and her face lit up. "Keitaro!" She cried, rushing up to him and embracing him tightly.

"S-S-Su?" The stutter was less from nervousness and more from forcing the word out.  
Su smiled warmly up at him, pressing her bosom up against his chest. She easily rivaled Naru in size now. Her arms went up around his neck and she stood up on her tip toes so they were face to face.

"It's a red moon again," she said, and nuzzled his nose.

"Y-yeah. Wonderful." He tried to sound cheerful, or at least, not terrified.

"Why are you so frightened?" She asked, her eyes laughing silently.

"I have very bad luck." He was lying, if only slightly. Last time he was up here with another girl, he wound up being launched off the roof. He could still taste that dandelion he swallowed, eyugh.

"Mm... Is it really all bad?" She asked, running her hands over his chest.

"M-m-maybe n-not." He wasn't sure what to do now. 'Sh-sh-should we be doing this here?" He wasn't being forward, he was being pragmatic.

"In Mol Mol, we like to make love outdoors," Su murmured softly, her hands sliding down around his waist. They rested above his ass as she pressed her chest against his. She licked her lips. "It's very freeing. We can't do it as much as we used to, what with the modern world and all, but we still have rituals, traditions, that sort of thing."

"There's pretty much only one person I'd like to do it with, and that's you Keitaro," she said, her hands going down lower.

Keitaro's brain switched off for a second, before he tried to reason with her again.

"But what if someone else sees? Or interrupts?" He was already seeing Naru's fist coming for him again.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Su whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. "It is the middle of the night."

"They're all asleep," she crooned, kissing his cheek as she gave him a squeeze. "Mm..."

"B-but why me?" He had to know, even with how Kitsune sounded, he wasn't able to believe that any of theme liked him

"Because you're kind, and gentle, and determined... And look good in a tight white T-shirt," Su said. She kissed him again. "Mmm... I'd love to bring you back with me to Mol Mol as my consort, Keitaro, because I know you'd never let me down or hurt me."

"Su has talked nonstop about taking you back to Mol Mol." he thought to himself, "so she wasn't lying."

"And you know, I'm not against you having more than one wife, either," Su said serenely, her fingers fiddling with his jeans.

"Co-could I live with doing something like that?" He knew in his heart it'd be hard for him to do that. "I-I see."

His jeans were undone and unzipped, and quickly sliding down for the rooftop. Su kissed him deeply.

"Mmmm~... Mwah... Just relax, Keitaro," Su whispered, dropping to her knees.

"Oooh," Su said, as she pulled down the boxers. "Very nice..."

Keitaro froze, utterly undecided at what to do now.

"Just relax, Keitaro... I'll take care of everything," Su said, as she opened her mouth.

"KEITARO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Naru rounded the lip of the roof and was already making tracks across it. She didn't register that he was standing there, comatose, that Su was doing all the work, all she saw was red.

"Oh damnit," Su muttered.

Keitaro, for his part, didn't register Naru's appearance at all. His head lolled to the side, as he finally fainted dead away.

"You disgusting pervert, I oughta..." Naru was pushing up her sleeve, ready to doll out some major punishment.

A giant Mecha-Tama slammed down in front of her, beam cannons, gatling gun and missiles all targeted at her.

Even as mad as she was, even she could recognize danger when it appeared.

"W-what?" she sputtered, looking up at the giant turtle of doom.

Keitaro drooled a little and mumbled something undiscernable.

"Keitaro is sleeping," Su said calmly. "You shouldn't interrupt him while he is." She sighed, and pulled his pants up. Tama flew up to her shoulder, and myuhed. Su nodded, and looked over at Naru.

"I'm going to get him to bed," she said, picking Keitaro up. "Don't worry about it."

"Uh... okay." Naru was too scared to say anything else.

"Next time," Su murmured as she carried Keitaro downstairs. "Next time..."

* * *

_That's it for Su, finally Naru's flashback and the continuation of the story proper._


	7. Chapter 7

_Falling For the First Time_

By Andrew J. Talon

Disclaimer: I own neither Love Hina nor Ranma 1/2, and I'm not writing this for profit.

Author's Note: I've been enjoying Nan Desu Kan '10 for the last two days, so my updates are for once slow because of other stuff happening and not because I'm too tired, distracted or lazy to do them. Of course, if anyone reading this is as Nan Desu Kan, I'm going as Dr. Insano so I shouldn't be too hard to spot.

* * *

Naru's own thoughts were turning frequently to Keitaro. All the effort she'd had to put into keeping him out of trouble, out of the filthy claws of women she'd _used_ to consider friends. Now they were all rivals. She couldn't lose, she wouldn't lose, but it would be so much easier to convince herself of this if Keitaro didn't keep ending up in compromising situations!

It wasn't as though she hadn't _tried_ to…. To confess… To get Keitaro to focus on her, and _only_ her. She really had! But the others… It was all their fault!

* * *

"Listen, Keitaro, we need to talk," Naru said. She took a deep breath. "The thing is, um... Ya know... If you wanted to... I mean, if we were to..."

She waved her hands vaguely, which was no help at all to Keitaro.

"Hum? Something up Narusegawa-san?"

"Narusegawa-san?" Naru asked flatly. "Why are you being so formal, Keitaro?"

"Ehehehe, no reason." Keitaro laughed feebly, feeling like a bug on a windshield. "You seemed upset the last time I called you by your first name."

"I was upset for different reasons," she said. "Please, just... Call me Naru, all right? We've known eachother long enough, haven't we?"

_I'm not the one who keeps flipping back and forth._ He wisely didn't say. "I suppose so, uh, Naru..."

"Look, Keitaro... We've known eachother a long time, and we've been through a lot, and well... I know it can be, um... Frustrating... This thing... But uh..."

_Oh come on, say it, say it already! _Part of Naru's mind shouted.

"You're not feeling sick are you? Shinobu-chan came down with a nasty cold last week." He felt her forehead, more to distract his mind from what she was trying to say. No sense getting his hopes up.

Naru blushed at his touch, and managed to resist her first inclination to hit him. "No! Why can't I talk kindly with you without you thinking I'm ill?"

"I dunno, it doesn't seem like you." He pulled his hand back, not wanting to mention all the times she treated him kindly when she couldn't see it was him. It would just make him look like he was whining about it.

"Anyway... Look... Um... You know all those dates we've gone on, and things we've done together?" Naru tried. "The times we did things together that didn't involve me punching you? Night in Osaka..."

"Yeah?" He asked, not sure what she was hinting at.

"We're, uh, you'd say we're... Close, right?" Naru tried. "I mean, friends certainly... Been through a lot... Um..." Naru rubbed her cheeks. "Look! The point is, um... You like me... I... Kind of... Sort of... Like you," Naru tried. "In a way that is not remotely romantic at all, maybe, but possibly in that way that cannot possibly be."

"...Huh?" Keitaro looked confused as Naru recursively chased her tail before him. "I don't get what you're getting at."

"Damnit Keitaro! What I'm SAYING is that-!"

"Oh Sempai, there you are!" Shinobu bodily pushed past Naru with a plate of riceballs. "I thought you might be hungry so I made you a quick snack."

"Ah, thank you Shinobu-chan." Keitaro graciously accepted the plate and looked at the shape. Funny, they almost look like someone's head. Oh well, he was hungry. Unminding of the implications, he popped the ball into his mouth and devoured it. "Mmm, sweet bean paste, very good." He smiled at the younger girl, who recieved the compliment with a shy smile.

"Oh don't worry Sempai, but don't eat too many, there's still dinner later." Shinobu skipped away, brushing past Naru again with the slightest hint of a smirk.

Naru shot a glare after Shinobu, and then glared back at Keitaro.

_That girl has gotten worse and worse as time has gone on. Maybe I should start checking my food from now on…_

"What, do you want one? They're really good."

"Later," Naru said flatly. "Look, Keitaro, um... I know I hit you... A lot... Because you deserve it... But just because of that doesn't mean I... Hate you," she said.

Keitaro, who was happily munching on the riceballs, only caught the last part of that.

"W-what do you mean you hate me?"

"I don't hate you!" Naru insisted. "I don't hate you! I said I DON'T hate you!"

"Oh, that's good," Keitaro said. Naru took another deep, calming breath.

"Okay, but uh, look, it's just... Kind of hard to say and all and-"

"KEITAROOO!" Su delivered a boot to Keitaro's head, in her usual playful way.

"Gebofu!" Luckily for the walls, he had finished the last rice ball he had been chewing on. Keitaro took a tumble, but protected the plate with the snacks on it. "Ow, hey Su. Want a riceball?"

"Sure!" Su said cheerfully. She popped it into her mouth and chewed it. "Mmm! Shinobu is very good cook, yes?"

"Yes, she's very good." He could at least talk to Su about food.

"Su, can't you go do that somewhere else?" Naru asked angrily.

"Do what elsewhere?" Keitaro asked.

"Su enjoys it though," Su said, bouncing up and down on Keitaro's lap happily as she chewed her food.

"Eating! I mean, we're trying to talk, it's very rude!"

"Sorry, Su, I'll come play with you here in a bit, alright?" He held out another riceball for her to take, and smiled.

"Awww! Thank you, Manager!" She held her riceball in her teeth and pressed her face close to Keitaro's. "Hmmngh smmgn?"

"Uh, sure?" Not sure what she said, but he decided to be nice and answer with an affirmative.

"Mmngh!" She pressed the riceball against his lips. From the right angle, it appeared like they were kissing. Naru's fists clenched and her cheeks turned red in anger.

He took it, gingerly so as not to make too much of a mess. He was of course, ignoring the rice already sticking to his face.

Su licked his lips playfully, collecting some of the rice. "Yum! Thank you, Keitaro! See you later!"

The blonde girl vaulted off happily, leaving a seething Naru. Keitaro wiped his lips carefully, oblivious to her rage.

"That girl, she just gets weirder everyday. But then, that's Su for you," he said.

"Yes. She does," Naru hissed. She took several deep breaths, eyes closed tightly. _Just stay calm, stay calm, don't overreact, calm..._ "Look, Keitaro... I know I say a lot of things and call you a lot of things, and hit you a lot, but I don't despise you. We've been through a lot, and I'm very... Very happy to know you," Naru tried. "And um..."

"Really? You never seem that happy." Careless though the comment was, Keitaro wasn't complaining, merely presenting his viewpoint.

"I'm HAPPY when you're not being a perverted idiot!"

"That's hardly fair of you." He said, looking away from her. He stayed seated, liking the floor instead.

"Well maybe if you weren't like that, I wouldn't have to hit you!" Naru insisted. She took another deep breath, and counted to ten. "Look... Look, that isn't the point! The point is that we're... Close, and we've been through a lot, and I think we should-"

"Urashima!" Motoko called.

"Ah, yes Motoko-san." He stood up when the kendoist came into view, but oddly, not in fear.

"I... We are on for training tomorrow night, are we not?" Motoko asked.

Naru scowled at Keitaro. "More training? What about our studying?"

"I forgot about that. Well, we can train tonight instead if you want." He hated to cancel on her because he had made the request for this training session. He look down at the plate, there were still a few riceballs left. "Want one?"

"Certainly," Motoko said. "Thank you." She took one, and ate it. Slowly. With slightly exaggerated movements of her tongue and her lips while she looked straight at Keitaro.

Keitaro began to sweat, but not from the presence of Naru.

Naru began to develop a battle aura at this, but Motoko kept it up, her cheeks slightly red but her eyes defiant.

"Thank you, Urashima. That was very delicious. I'm afraid tonight will not work for me," she said. "Perhaps the weekend would work better?"

"Uh, sure. I don't want to put you in a bad spot."

"Not at all, Urashima," Motoko said. She nodded to him and Naru. "I will see you later, Narusegawa-sempai... Urashima," she said, giving him a warm look. Well, for her.

"Have a nice day, Motoko-san." Keitaro waved to her.

Naru punched a hole in the wall as she glared at Motoko with enough anger to make planets burst into flames. Motoko merely smiled serenely before she turned and walked away.

"Now I'll have to fix that too." He sighed, setting the plate off to the side. "Let me get the tool box, I need to fix this before I forget." He was used to Naru's anger, so he was doing his best not to make her feel ashamed for it. Directly anyways.

"Wait! Keitaro, look, I'm sorry," Naru said.

"It's fine, just doing my job around here." He called over his shoulder.

"KEITARO! Stop! Please!" Naru said, running in front of him and grabbing his shoulders. "Just wait, okay? Let me talk."

Now this, was new, and it caught him off guard.

"Eh, what?" He looked back at her, surprised a little. Naru took a few breaths, steeling her courage. She was unable to look him in the eyes, but damnit she was going to get this out!

"Look, Keitaro. The truth is that I-!"

"Hey, Keitaro!" Kitsune called, coming down the hall to talk to him about something.

"Ah, Kitsune, hello. Is there something you need?" He replied, doing his best to give her the benefit of the doubt first.

"There's a hole in the floor of my room I need fix." She wasn't going to say she bribed Motoko to put it there, but she was telling the truth about the hole.

"Ah, is that so? Sorry, Naru, I need to do some repair work. We can talk in a few minutes, right?"

Naru stared, and slowly nodded, her teeth grinding.

"Sure," she managed.

"Oh, I should come back and fix the wall too." He said, making mention of it to himself to keep it in mind. "Let me go get my toolkit."

Kitsune blithely ignored Naru's grinding teeth, just because she was trying not to grin like the cat that ate the world's fattest canary.

Naru rubbed her cheeks and took deep breaths.

_Must not rage... Must not rage... Be calm, calm... _

"Ah, Kitsune? Can you grab that plate for me? Shinobu-chan made them for me, and I don't want to waste any." Keitaro said, as he started down the hall.

"You got it Keitaro." She said, smiling towards his back where Naru couldn't see her. "Excuse me, I'll be taking this." She grabbed the plate up, and turned. "Don't worry too much, thanks to all of us; Keitaro has gotten good at home repair. He'll be done in a few minutes." She turned and grinned as she started after Keitaro. "Use that to grow some courage," she murmured to Naru.

Naru's response seemed to be in some demonic tongue due to her intense rage.

An exorcism later, Naru decided that subtlety wouldn't work. No, she'd have to bring out the big guns. With that in mind, she left a note for Keitaro on the hole in the wall, and waited in her room for him.

_All right... No more hesitation. I don't have to say anything, I just have to kiss the stupid bastard! _Naru thought to herself. _And I'm in sexy lingerie too. The idiot can't get any wrong ideas about that! _

She smirked to herself and leaned back against her konatsu, assuming a sexy pose. Her black satin bra, matching panties, and stockings all combined to make her look as good if not better than any model on the front of a magazine. She had worn a sheer robe as well to complete the effect.

_Yes... Maybe I have to sacrifice my pride but it'll get me Keitaro... Confidence, don't fail me now. _Naru nodded to herself with a smile._ ... But what if he doesn't get it? What if I lose my temper? What if he's sick of me? _Naru thought insecurely, curling up into a fetal position. _No, no! It's me he's wanted, right? Right! He's so attached to me, we've been through so much, it'll be fine! Fine! As long as he doesn't piss me off, it will be fine, _she thought, stretching herself out into a sexy position again.

_... Where is he? _She thought irritably. Her eyes widened. _Oh God, what if he's fucking Kitsune right now? Or Motoko? Or Shinobu? Or Mutsumi? _

A sharp knock came at the door, followed by, "Ara, Naru-chan? Are you feeling alright?"

"Ah! Mutsumi-chan?" Not now! "Uh, I-I'm fine! Fine! How are you?"

"I'm fine, I just saw the note you left in the wall, and thought I'd check up on you. Kei-kun suggested it while he worked on fixing the hole."

_THAT IDIOT! _"He, he got the note right?"

"Yeah, but he said he had to fix the wall, he'll be along in a minute or too. He seemed kinda tired though."

_TIRED? _"Tired? From what? Get in here!" Naru said.

Mutsumi entered the room, coming in all secretively.

"Look, how tired did he look? What kind of tired?" Naru asked quickly.

"Eh, oh, I think he may have been exasperated over the repairs he had to do. But he could have been tired from something else, I couldn't tell."

Naru held her hands over her eyes. "Okay... Okay..." _Don't panic, don't panic. _

"All right... That's... Okay," Naru sighed. "Look, Mutsumi, I really... I want to talk to Keitaro alone, about something important..."

"Ah, so you're finally telling him huh?" She smiled, waning like the last strands of the moon.

Naru flushed. "I... Um... Sort of..."

"You know, if you don't stop fumbling, he'll never get it." She lit up. "I know, until he gets here, you can practice with me!" Mutsumi sprung over to the bed, only to wobble and collapse short of her target.

Naru stared in disbelief, and blinked a few times before it hit her Mutsumi had fainted again.

"AH! Mutsumi-chan!" She turned her over and checked her vitals.

A knock came at the door.

"N-naru?"

"Ah! Um..." _DAMNIT! _"Keitaro! Uh, um..." _WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? _Naru took a deep breath. _Courage, courage! _

"C-Come in!" Naru managed in a squeaky voice.

"I-if you say so." He opened the door and came through, eyes screwed firmly shut.

Naru sighed and held her head. "Keitaro, you don't have to close your eyes." This was not going remotely how she'd planned.

"Ah, alri-" He opened his eyes and froze in terror at Naru's state of dress.

"No no no! Calm down! Don't freak out!" Naru insisted. "Don't!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-"

"Stop it and sit down!" Naru ordered.

He didn't move.

"Keitaro, sit down, please," Naru said in a softer tone of voice.

Keitaro flopped weirdly to the ground, still understandably terrified

"Look... I know I've said some dumb things and maybe... Made a few mistakes but that doesn't change the fact," she took a very deep breath, "that I... I...!"

"Ara, did I pass out again?"

Naru fell over, faceplanting right into the floor.

"MUTSUMI! I'm a little _busy_ right now, can you please go?" Naru asked as politely as she could manage.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." Mutsumi got up and saw Keitaro. "Oh, you don't look so good Kei-kun."

Keitaro looked up at her and blinked for a second.

"M-Mutsumi-san?"

"Ara, I have to go now, we'll talk later."

Mutsumi got up, and tripped over apparently nothing right into Keitaro.

"Whoops, you okay?" She said, concerned for him first.

"I'm fine, are you?" Distracted, Keitaro could speak again.

He then noticed where his hands were.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry!" He jerked his hands back, slamming them painfully into the floor. "Ahhh!"

But it was too late.

"Kei... Tar... O!" Naru seethed. "YOU IDIOT!"

_POW!_

"Weren't you going to confess to him?" Mutsumi asked innocently, as Keitaro went through the wall.

"... FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-!"

* * *

Naru was knocked out of her flashback by the front doors opening, and a purple-haired girl in Chinese clothing bursting into the living room.

"Hot spring?" She asked eagerly in Japanese. The entire room collectively blinked. Kitsune pointed to the left.

"Shuh shuh!" The girl replied, and headed off to the hot springs.

"... Who was that?" Mutsumi asked.

"Uh... Um... Hey everyone."

"Oh, hello Keitaro!" Mutsumi said cheerfully.

"KEITARO?" Naru cried.

"KEITARO-SEMPAI!" Shinobu shouted.

"Keitaro!" Kitsune said.

"Keitaro! I-I mean, Urashima!" Motoko said.

"Manager!" A boot to the head followed, sending Keitaro down to the floor.

"Oof! Yep, I'm back home," Keitaro said.

"What happened? Where did you go? Are you all right? Who was that girl?" The questions came at him from all sides. Keitaro raised his hands.

"Okay, okay, hang on! Look, I just got back, let me-"

"Airen!"

The purple-haired girl was back, and wearing... Nothing. She happily went over to Keitaro and glomped him tightly.

"Uh... Um..."

"... Explain..." Kitsune said in the sudden tense silence.

Resigned, Keitaro sighed. "Shampoo, these are my tenants. Everyone? This is Shampoo..." He gulped. "My... Wife."

* * *

_And the world explodes. Well not really, but Keitaro will probably wish it had. Until next time._


	8. Chapter 8

____

__

_Falling For the First Time_

By Andrew J. Talon and Anonguy

Disclaimer: I own neither Love Hina nor Ranma 1/2, and I'm not writing this for profit.

Author's Note: Short chapter, but finals are literally weeks away what do you want? Still, hopefully this will tide you guys over for a while. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, etc.

_

* * *

_

_Ten minutes earlier..._

Haruka Urashima was used to early customers, she ran a tea shop after all. She'd experimented with coffee as well but given her aversion to change she'd stopped after a bunch of bright eyed college aged youngsters began to take every seat usually reserved for her regular customers. So back to tea for her, and just tea, to banish college students and college hopefuls. There were, of course, a few she could never get rid of, and one in particular.

At least until recently. Haruka sat behind her counter and smoked, her hand mechanically scrubbing the wood surface in slow, steady circles. She had no enthusiasm for it, the chore done entirely on automatic.

She was not too worried about her nephew... At least that's what she told herself. It was more than likely the result of spending time around his "harem", osmosis of emotion. They were worried, she was worried but their worry just compounded her own. Hence why she was back at the tea shop.

Also it was time to open up the shop anyway. It didn't have anything to do with her nephew missing and nothing, absolutely nothing turning up for two weeks.

Yes... Absolutely nothing.

"Hey Aunt Haruka."

Haruka stopped her scrubbing, and looked up. Her eyes widened briefly in surprise, before she resumed her usual cool expression.

"It's about time you..." She blinked. Keitaro smiled back nervously, and rubbed the back of his head. His clothing was Chinese, white jacket with black pants, simple but functional. However, her eyes were not on his duds, but his "accessories".

"Nihao," the pretty, busty girl with long, purple hair greeted, bowing politely. Haruka blinked, and took a deep, long drag off her cigarette.

"Another one?" She asked. Keitaro sighed.

"Xian Pu, this is my Aunt Haruka. Haruka, Xian Pu," Keitaro said.

"Shampoo?" Haruka repeated. The girl smiled and nodded, and Keitaro shrugged.

"She doesn't mind it either way," he said. Haruka frowned as she analyzed their physical proximity, Keitaro's nervousness level, how the girl hadn't let go of his arm...

"Where's she from?" Haruka asked.

"Joketsuzoku, where I am from as well!"

A tiny, ancient looking woman entered the shop, moving between Keitaro and Shampoo's legs. She looked up at Haruka, whose jaw dropped once again.

"You... I..." She looked up at Keitaro. "Please, please, please tell me you didn't knock her-"

"Yeah."

"... So now you're-"

"Yeah."

Haruka took another long, long drag off her cigarette, to the point she immediately needed another. She took another drag off this one, before she felt calm enough to speak again.

"They're going to kill you."

Keitaro shrugged and gave her a self-deprecating smile.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"I wouldn't worry about son-in-law, he's quite durable. Why, he was launched from this very island to our village and survived without a scratch!" Cologne said cheerfully.

"Yes, and the girl who launched him is here," Haruka returned.

"Well... Um... It's not like I can avoid them for the rest of my life," Keitaro said.

"Is this house a source of considerable danger to my son-in-law?" Cologne asked. "Beyond what he shared with us on the trip here."

"How much did he tell you?"

* * *

_One Week Ago_

"... So I get hit a lot and smacked around because I'm really clumsy and I don't mean to, really, but it happens. Also, I get shot at my giant robot turtles Su makes whenever she wants a test subject. Or strapped down and used as a test subject, for er... Other things that usually end with me getting punched out by Naru or sent flying by Motoko," Keitaro related.

Cologne stared at Keitaro for a second, before she turned to Shampoo and translated Keitaro's lengthy history for her. Shampoo replied with one of the few Japanese words she knew.

**"WHAT."**

Keitaro shuddered a bit at the angry look in his wife's eyes. _Oh man... Maybe I should have waited..._

* * *

"... A great deal, but I'm sure we can sort that out later," Cologne said. "It's been a long journey and we all could use a rest."

"Yeah," Keitaro said with a sigh. "I think I'll need a dip in the hot springs after-"

"Hot Springs?" Shampoo asked happily. Keitaro nodded.

"Yeah, right up the hill and-"

He blinked and stared at an empty outline of his wife. He looked outside and saw Shampoo running quickly up to the Hinata Sou, an eager smile on her face. He looked over at Cologne and Haruka, coughed, and shrugged.

"I um... I need to go," he said. He turned and sprinted after her. Cologne smiled, and looked over at Haruka.

"So, how is old Hina? I had hoped to reconnect with her after all these years."

"You might get your chance," Haruka replied wryly. "I'll probably have to inform her about some funeral arrangements..."

"How many girls are in the inn?" Cologne asked.

"Six."

"Might want to find a funeral home that does bulk orders," Cologne observed with a wry smile. Haruka sighed.

"Juuust what I needed..."

* * *

_Until next upload my friends._


End file.
